


是荷爾蒙

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 三個短篇。舊文重貼。





	是荷爾蒙

**Author's Note:**

> 前陣子挖墳挖到這個嚇一跳，我完全不記得自己寫過向達倫。  
> 其實如果能登得回最早貼文的blog，我應該會蠻想整理一下自己寫過的短篇們（我記得裡面塞了很多drafts）......可惜如今只能靠硬碟+隨緣居中有儲存的文檔去追憶了QQ  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
　　 **【入睡】**  
  
　　達倫站在帳篷前，太陽才剛剛升起。鬼不理沒搭理他，只是逕自窩向帳篷深處，雙眼在漆黑中顯得格外發亮。  
  
　　「晚安。」鬼不理幽幽吐出這句話，然後推開棺木一角唏唏囌蘇地躺了進去。  
  
　　達倫並沒有回應，而鬼不理不介意，因為他早就知道不會有。那孩子仍像第一天與他旅行時那樣，每逢清晨就會處於短暫空滯中，直到光線刺眼才猛然回神。縱使在馬戲團其他成員面前達倫能因興奮而活潑多話，但一等到週遭只剩他們兩人，氣氛就立刻沉默。  
  
　　他知道。知道達倫在遠望什麼。遠在馬戲團駐紮的草原之外有條公路，公路後頭有座城市，城市不遠處有片小鎮，而小鎮中心住著一戶人家──那戶人家的名字姓向。  
  
　　鬼不理猜，在那家人最終敗給時間流逝而一一殞落之前，他都必須忍受自己唯一的徒弟這種對待。  
  
　　悶哼一聲，鬼不理緩緩關上木板。  
  


* * *

  
  
　　 **【Sam】**  
  
　　是光線。  
  
　　當達倫意識到時，手指已沐浴其下。那光線穿透指縫在帳棚內形成數個白點，恍若地板被咬出彈孔一樣。其中一個光點賴在鬼不理臉上徘徊不去，於是達倫輕移手指，讓光點更加對準右眼下方。那位吸血鬼沒有移開。  
  
　　皮膚慢慢泛紅，接著發出嘶嘶聲，那聲音就像每天早上打開火爐時、平底鍋未乾的水分被蒸發殆盡。接著肌膚開始綻烈、表皮脫落，燒傷形成的疤痕既醜陋又扭曲，卻意外地適合鬼不理。等到表層剝落光後，陽光更大膽地蛀食臉頰，血剛流出來就乾沽、肉在灼燒下變成腐黑色，鬼不理臉上被活生生鑽了個洞，卻始終抿緊雙唇、分聲未吭。  
  
　　「不睡？」  
  
　　達倫問。現在是早上七點、而太陽六點多就升起了。然鬼不理至始至終站在那裡，眼眸淡淡看著他彷彿能穿透一切。  
  
　　瞄了一眼鬼不理現在怵目驚心得幾乎看得見骨骼的臉頰，達倫移開手指，讓光線不再折磨那人。雖然從某一方面來說這是後者自願承受的，但他並不想看到鬼不理最後因為不肯避掉陽光而虛弱得癱倒在地的模樣。  
  
　　冗長沉默過後，鬼不理終於開口。那語調比平時空洞許多，達倫猜想是因為臉頰灼傷的關係。  
  
　　他說，「你恨我。」  
  
　　這句回答跟達倫剛剛的問題完全不著邊際，但他並沒有反駁，只是任由沉默充斥其中。默認是目前最能表達他心境的話。  
  
　　於是鬼不理更向前更邁步幾分，讓半個身體都暴露在陽光之下。那人眼瞼微垂，靜靜掃視達倫，神態既無力又疲憊。  
  
　　鮮血澗在衣袖上、臉頰留有暗紅痕跡，褲子滿是髒污，指縫間也污穢不堪。這應該就是鬼不理眼中他的樣子吧，達倫想。  
  
　　「你可以盡量怪我，」鬼不理又開口，眼神停留在達倫大腿上那個數小時前就一直被抱著的透明塑膠罐。「你可以花費數十年、上百年的時間責備我，恨能讓你更有力量，讓你更有生存意志──」  
  
　　在罐子上有個食品標籤，而罐子下方墊了布袋。透過玻璃折射的光線，鬼不理盯著布袋外緣一行繡字。那字母整齊拼湊出一個剛消逝不久的名字，一行屬於某位男孩的名字。  
  
  
　　在清晨七點的陽光狠狠灼燒之下，鬼不理停頓，用極輕的聲音說：但是，別恨你自己。  
  
　　然後，鬼不理退回暗處。試著假裝沒理會他臉頰上，又緩緩流下的淚。  
  


* * *

  
  
　　 **【是荷爾蒙】**  
  
　　吸血鬼肯定腦袋都有問題。  
  
　　當達倫用手撐著頭、興趣寥渺地看著眼前那碗名為今日晚餐的美味野菜濃湯時，突然間這個念頭就跳回腦海裡。過去幾週他一直在思考：到底變成吸血鬼後，除了老化減慢、體能增強之外，心智上會有什麼變化呢？但思考了很久後，答案只有三個字：不知道。  
  
　　不過本以為這個疑問是無解，沒想到這幾天達倫開始慢慢冒出頭緒。或許吸血鬼真的在表面上看似毫無改變，但肯定的、他知道內部有些東西隨著血液扭曲了。或至少就他對自己的觀察而言是如此。  
  
　　首先，舉例來說，自從他變成半吸血鬼後突然膽子大很多。當然這並不是說他以前就是個膽小鬼，只是跟過往相比、達倫的確變得更有膽量。像他第一次觀看怪奇馬戲團表演時，壓軸的蛇孩兒相貌之恐怖令他連想像都不敢想像，但現在他卻跟伊萊成了好朋友，還一點也不介意觸碰那堆怪異鱗片。另外，達倫有一段時間也非常怕鬼不理。第一次見到鬼不理時，他那靈活操縱八夫人的笛聲曾讓達倫驚嘆好久，而舉手投足間散發著的壓倒性懾人感也令他心生懼畏。但如今看著餐桌對面正在與八夫人比手畫腳練習雜耍技巧的橘髮吸血鬼，達倫只覺得這個外硬內軟的傢伙其實不過是位比常人活了更久一點的普通男子而已。除去夜間活動習性與喝血兩項特徵之外，鬼不理其實跟出沒在白天市中心廣場的街頭畫家沒什麼兩樣：都帶點不入世俗的違和感，都有著常人無法理解的生活模式。  
  
　　但當然這並不是全部。除了膽子變大之外，達倫也感覺自己適應力變強了。或許是被轉換成半吸血鬼的事情讓他太過震撼，自從開始這種生活後，達倫除非事態嚴重、不然出了什麼光怪陸離的事情都不會感到太意外。要是以前他知道世上有吸血鬼，光是一條小道消息就能讓他驚訝得一星期睡不著覺，但現在──狼人、蛇童、橡皮男、鬍鬚女──他要是還像以前那樣大驚小怪的話，恐怕一整年都難以闔眼了。  
  
　　將視線從鬼不理揮動的指尖轉回湯碗，達倫覺得自己連飲食習慣也變了。以前他喜歡吃的食物現在都不再執著，覺得難吃的蔬果也不再排斥。像這碗濃湯，底部堆滿切塊芹菜、胡蘿蔔與番茄，其中芹菜向來都是他的死敵，現在卻覺得沒有挑掉也無所謂。  
  
　　也許。只是也許……他的口慾在吸血鬼本能下都轉換為對血液的渴望。  
  
　　這想法令達倫有點糾結，畢竟他到現在還不太能接受自己變成非人類的事實。但回想起二十分鐘前低聲抱怨胡蘿蔔有多難吃的鬼不理，達倫猜或許飲食習慣並沒有關聯、只是單純的個人問題而已。  
  
　　除了這些小事之外，還有一項變化也令他十分煩心。  
  
  
　　「達倫，你吃完了嗎？」  
  
　　大概自己練習得無聊了，鬼不理轉頭過來說道：「喂，吃完了就過來陪我練練把戲。」  
  
　　見狀，達倫迅速把湯喝完，抹抹嘴走到鬼不理旁坐下。鬼不理微笑，執起笛子對八夫人重新下令，等這位淑女乖乖爬上肩頭靜止不動後才把笛子轉遞給他。  
  
　　「再練習幾次嘴上織網吧，你最近做得不是很穩。」鬼不理說，語氣間帶點調侃。但達倫並不介意，因為早在很久以前他決定就不再對鬼不理復仇了。  
  
　　將手指對準洞孔，他開始吹奏旋律。八夫人晃晃腦袋、慢慢爬上鬼不理臉頰，接著在薄唇之間來回穿絲引線。然縱使四雙蛛腳只用十分輕柔的姿態依附週遭，那力道還是足以讓天生膚色蒼白的鬼不理臉邊泛起一條條淡色紅痕。  
  
　　看著鬼不理的嘴唇從正常顏色漸漸轉換成恍若被人吻過一樣的漲紅，那困擾達倫的心事再次冒上心頭。  
  
　　吸血鬼肯定腦袋都有問題。  
  
　　──否則他怎麼會一次又一次地，覺得眼前這位怪人愈來愈迷人呢？  
  
fin.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 多嘴解釋一下，有關各篇時間背景分別是  
>   
> 1\. 加入馬戲團之後、遇見朋友之前（小說第2集開頭）  
> 2\. 第一次飲用人血之後、離開馬戲團之前（小說第2集結尾）  
> 3\. 六年生活間（小說第3集結束、第4集開始前）  
> 　有關這段，由於小說第四集闡述「度過六年安穩日子過後，兩人動身前往吸血鬼山...」  
> 　六年可不是小數字，因此這裡負面情緒完全被沖淡了，希望不會太突兀  
> 


End file.
